1. Field
The invention relates to an apparatus for use when measuring properties related to pedaling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pedaling measurement refers to measuring various parameters from pedaling action. The measurement may be utilized in various products relating to sports, exercise, medicine, bicycles, or exercise cycles, for example.